


Eggs

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos cake - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Food Kink, Friendship, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny Luke, Hotel Sex, Luke Is So Done, Lust, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Top Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was bore and to entertain himself, he decided to have an egg hunt with Calum. He ended up having more fun than he had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs

“What are you doing here?” Calum asked when he exited the bathroom and saw Luke in his room.

“Hi,” Luke smiled brightly from where he was lounging on the bed.

“Hey but what are you doing in my room?”

“It’s 10 and I didn’t have anything to do, so I came here to hang out with you.”

“In other words, you were bored and were looking for a way to entertain yourself.”

Luke grinned. “You know, sometimes, it amazes me to see how well you know me.”

The brunette shook his head at him. “How exactly did you expect me to entertain you?”

The younger boy moved to a sitting position before rubbing his palms together and looking at Calum. “Hmm… while you were in the shower, I hid some Easter eggs around your room and now you’re gonna find them. We’re gonna have an egg hunt.”

“What? Easter was ages ago.”

“Not ages, only a few days and besides, we never had any opportunity to have an egg hunt. So, I figured, why not?”

“First, we’ve never had egg hunts before and second, you’re not a kid anymore.”

“I know but you know I’m a child at heart. Come on, let’s have an egg hunt. It’s gonna be fun,” Luke said in an almost whining tone.

Calum sighed. “Fine. Where do I begin?”

“That, I can’t tell you. All I can say is: they're hidden pretty much everywhere and anywhere in this room. It could be in your closet or simply on your bed. It’s up to you to find them all. If you do, you’ll be rewarded. I’ll give you a hint: there are 15 of them.”

The bassist nodded and walked to his closet and opened the door to find an Easter egg sitting on top of some shirts. He rolled his eyes before turning to Luke. “Seriously? This is ridiculous. If you wanted to have a hunt, you should have hidden them better, in places that would be hard for me to find.”

“Trust me, I did. That one was the easiest. The others will be harder to find, I promise.”

Calum nodded and resumed his task. He found the two next ones on the window sill and next to his laptop respectively; he was right about Luke being lame at hiding the eggs better. That went on for nearly one hour and he found some in his drawers, under his clothes in his closet, in the pocket of the hoodie that was hanging on the back of a chair, under his pillows, in his bag. Like Luke had said, they were everywhere and anywhere. Scratching the back of his head, Calum walked to the bed, where he was setting his finds, and counted them. There were eleven of them and he was certain he looked in all possible places. He turned on his heels and looked around the room, before turning to look at Luke, who was wriggling his eyebrow. Then he eyed the pair of shoe that was by the door; that was the only place that he did not check but Luke would not hide chocolates in his shoes, would he? Calum retrieved the one egg that was hidden in one of the shoes and then walked back to the bed.

“That makes only 12. Are you sure there were 15 of them?”

“Positive. Are you sure you looked everywhere? ‘Cause I’m pretty you didn’t,” Luke smiled.

“What? Where else you want me to look? I looked everywhere twice already. I’m giving up,” Calum stated as he reached for one of the chocolate egg, immediately unwrapping it.

However before he could do so, Luke slapped his hand away and pull the egg from his hands. “You don’t get to eat any until you’ve found them all.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Yeah, just search the room again,” Luke said encouragingly.

Calum looked at Luke, who was wearing his hat in an odd way; Luke was there when he came out of the bathroom. Reaching out, he pulled the hat from the younger lad’s head, revealing an egg under it. “HA! Another one.”

“See, I told you you didn’t look everywhere.”

“Only 2 more and you’re done,” Luke grinned. “They’re hard to find but totally worth it.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow. “I think I know where they are.” He bent down slightly and trailed his index from Luke’s knee to his groin before cupping him. “Am I right?” Calum asked as he squeezed him.

“Yes,” Luke groaned.

“I should have guess you’d be up to something,” Calum shook his head and took a seat next to Luke and reached to an egg. “Now that I’ve found them all, you don’t have any problem if I eat them.”

“No, none at all.”

Smiling, he again got up. “I know where I’ll start.”

The bassist stood in front of Luke and looked at him before dropping to his knees. Without saying anything else, he reached for the waistline of Luke’s jeans and, locking eyes with the younger lad, he ran his fingers along it. When Luke let out a little whimper and shifted his hips slightly, Calum smiled and opened the button and zipper. He waited for Luke to lift his hips off the mattress to pull the jeans down the other boy’s legs. He let it fall around his ankles before taking hold of Luke’s foot and pulling off his boots. Slowly, he peeled off his sock and then moved to the other foot, doing the same before completely removing the jeans. Pushing Luke’s legs apart, Calum leant forward and took Luke’s ball into his mouth, sucking on it through the material of his boxers. He brought a hand up and fondled Luke’s penis at the same time. He was leaving a wet spot in the front of Luke’s underwear but he did not care and he was certain Luke did not either. The younger boy closed his eyes and gasped but he buried a hand into Calum’s hair and pulled the boy away.

“Don’t you know you shouldn’t eat Easter eggs with their wrappings?”

“I know but I thought of unwrapping them later.”

“Yeah?”

“Hmm…”

Calum got to his feet and climbed into Luke’s lap, straddling his thighs before pressing his lips to the other boy’s pierced ones. It was not a long kiss or anything, just a few wet pecks after which, Calum pulled back to look at the blonde. With a smirk playing on his lips, he reached for an egg and unwrapped it before bringing it to his lips. Luke’s eyes stayed glued to him as he watched him lick the chocolate before putting it into his mouth. He closed his eyes when Calum again inched closer to press their lips together. Their lips moved against one another for a few seconds, until Calum opened his mouth wider and pushed the chocolate into Luke’s carefully. The younger boy gladly accepted the candy and they shared a chocolate coated kiss, their lips and tongues moving around each other and the melting chocolate at the same time, before they pulled away to breathe. He looked at the dark brown substance that was dripping out of the corner of Calum’s mouth and instinctively leant in to lick it. Calum laughed and moved backward, away from Luke’s tongue, but only ended up losing his balance and falling to the floor.

Luke laughed at the scene as he help Calum back up. The brunette held the sides of Luke’s tee and pulled it off him before tossing it aside. He then pushed Luke further onto the bed before getting rid of his boxers. Once Luke was naked, Calum settled between his legs and took his half-hard dick into his hand, pumping it slowly. With his free hand, he reached for his balls and rolled his fingers around them. Luke closed his eyes and bit his lips as he felt a tingling sensation in his lower stomach. When he felt Luke growing bigger against his palm, Calum replaced his hand with his mouth, moving it along the length. He pulled back and unwrapping another chocolate, he put in into his mouth and rubbed it with his tongue, heating it. Again bending down, he licked the underside of Luke’s penis, from the base to the head, coating it with the melted chocolate. Luke, who was propped on his elbows, cursed at the sight; he realised that his cock, Calum’s mouth and chocolate, all together were a major turn-on.

He wanted that to keep going and going but he also wanted Calum to fuck him and at that moment, Calum was still too clothed for his liking. Unwillingly, he pulled the brunette back up and swiftly rolled them over so that he was on top. He wasted no time to undress the older boy and once he was satisfy with what he was looking at, Luke bent down and took Calum’s erection into his mouth. Luke bobbed his head rapidly into the other boy’s lap, his mouth sucking powerfully on his dick. He took it in all the way, until the head touched the back of his throat before pulling back slightly and doing the same again. After doing that four times, the blonde pulled away and breathed heavily while one of his hands pumped Calum’s penis. With one hand and the help of his mouth, he tore open the wrapping of a chocolate and rubbed it down the brunette’s chest, from his collarbone to his stomach. Bending down, he licked around Calum’s belly button and up his chest until he reached his collarbone and then moved back down to take his right nipple into his mouth while his free hand played with the other one.

Calum licked his lips and flipped them over before settling between Luke’s legs. He wrapped his fingers around the younger boy’s cock and rolled his thumb around the head while he bent down to lay a few open mouthed-kisses to the inner-side of one of Luke’s thighs. He then moved to the other one and bit on the skin, causing the singer to hiss. Laughing, Calum took Luke’s ball into his mouth and sucked on the soft flesh, wetting it with saliva. He took it out and smudged another chocolate on them before taking them into his mouth one by one, licking and sucking on them alternatively. At the same time, he directed his hand to Luke’s mouth and pushed his fingers past the other boy’s lips and urged him to suck on the remains of the chocolate that was there. Luke readily did what Calum wanted and sucked and licked the older lad’s fingers clean. The brunette took both testicles into his mouth and gently sucked and tugged on them before pulling away and kissing his way along the under-side of Luke’s penis until the head, which he took into his mouth and rolled his tongue around.

After looking around for a couple of seconds, the bassist grabbed two pillows and set them under Luke’s hips, elevating them slightly off the mattress. Pushing Luke’s legs further apart, Calum trailed his mouth lower and licked his hole. Luke could swear he stopped breathing for a couple of seconds when he felt the wetness of the older boy’s tongue against his hole. He squeezed his eyes tight and swore when Calum circled that most intimate part of him with his tongue before pushing the tip inside. The brunette tensed his tongue and moved it in and out of Luke’s hole while he spread Luke’s ass with both his hands. Slowly, he pushed his middle finger in when he pulled his tongue out. He moved the digit in and out carefully, leaning closer to spit on them before adding another one. Calum fucked Luke’s ass with his fingers, occasionally curling them inside and scissoring them so as to stretch the younger boy better. When he sure he was done, he pulled them out and moved to kiss Luke’s lips.

As their lips moved together, Calum reached under another pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube, which he handed to Luke. Shifting to a sitting position, Luke opened it and squirted a large amount into his palm before rubbing it onto Calum’s penis, coating it thoroughly. When Luke pulled his hand away, Calum shifted closer to him and rubbed his entrance with the head of his dick. He pushed it all the way in and then pulled it out, leaving only the head inside. He pressed his palms flat against Luke’s hips and slid them up, stopping when his fingers reached his nipples. With both middle fingers, he rubbed them, rolled them around the hardening buds and pinched them teasingly as well. Luke cried when Calum hit his prostate once and kept doing it harder and harder with each of his forward thrusts. A series of curses left Luke’s mouth; at that rate, he would be done soon, too soon, and he wanted it to last longer. Taking hold of Calum’s arms, Luke hoisted himself up so that they were in a somewhat sitting position.

Luke wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck and slightly moved his hips against him, at the same steady pace that Calum had set. Burying a hand into Luke’s messy hair, Calum tugged on the locks and made Luke tilt his head backward. Without wasting time, he attached his lips to Luke’s neck, biting on the skin, while he thrust upward against Luke’s ass. Reaching between them with one hand, Luke took hold of his own neglected dick and pumped it, making sure to keep up with Calum’s pace. He moved his hand along the length as Calum nibbled on his neck. Calum also wrapped his free hand around Luke’s penis and they both moved their hands together in the process of jerking Luke off. Luke was going to pull his hand away but the bassist squeezed his hand around Luke’s, preventing him from removing it. Instead, the blonde trailed his other hand to Calum’s chest and pushed the boy backward onto the mattress, so that Calum was lying on his back and he was riding him. Luke smiled to himself when he accomplished all that without breaking the contact between them.

Calum slowed down the movements of his hands and let go of Luke’s erection before folding his arms and resting his head on them. Placing both his hands on Calum’s chest, Luke tilted his head backward and rotated his hip back and forth onto the other boy’s cock. He kept the gyrating movement going for some minutes but seeing that it was not enough, he lifted himself off Calum’s hips and dropped himself back down. Calum groaned at the action and immediately, he brought both his hands to Luke’s thigh, just above his knees. The younger boy supported himself on his hands that rested against Calum’s hips as he bounced onto the bassist’s dick. He occasionally squeezed the muscles of his ass, adding more pressure around Calum’s erection, and he smiled when he realised his plan was working. With the way Calum was gripping his thigh, Luke could tell the other boy was nearing his orgasm. Calum let out a cry and Luke could feel something warm fill him. He gradually slowed down until he was only sitting on Calum’s upper thighs.

Luke hoisted himself up and settled beside Calum as the other boy tried to catch his breath. He smiled at Luke and pulled him in for a lazy kiss. Before Luke knew it, he was on his back and Calum was again between his legs. The brunette licked his lips and aligned his mouth with Luke’s penis and spat on it before taking it into his mouth. He sucked on it, sliding his mouth up and down along the length a few times before replacing his mouth with his hand. Without wasting time, he took Luke’s balls into his mouth and sucked on them while his hand vigorously pumped the younger boy. Clutching the bedsheet tight, Luke closed his eyes as he writhed on the bed under Calum’s ministrations. He lifted his hips off the mattress and moan, coming onto his stomach. Pulling his hand and mouth away from Luke, he locked eyes with Luke as he licked the come that was on his stomach. Smiling, Calum crawled up the blonde’s body and pressed their lips together.

***.*.*.*.***

Luke opened his eyes and looked around himself; he was flushed, sweaty and still in his hotel room. He laughed as he thought back to the dream that he was having before waking up. He was having an erotic dream that involved Calum and it even made him come in his boxers. The blonde could not help but shake his head at that; he had not had any dream that had made him make a mess in his underwear since he was a teenager, well technically, since his early teenage years. Hooking his fingers under the elastic of the boxers, Luke pulled them down his legs and tossed them aside. So, he was dreaming about Calum? Obviously it was a dream since Calum was in LA and he was in Stockholm. How on earth could that have been real? But it felt so real, Luke thought as he bit his bottom lip. Glancing at his phone, Luke took it and immediately dialled Calum’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” Luke smiled into the speaker. “What are you doing?”

“Writing with Michael. You? Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

“I was but then I had a dream and I woke up.”

“Nightmare?” Calum asked and Luke could tell he was smoking at the same time.

“No, just a dream and you were in it.”

“Hmm…”

Luke went on when Calum only hummed. “It involved me, you, chocolate, some licking and sucking. I’m all flushed and sweaty now.”

“Why do I have the impression that it’s not all that happened in that dream and that it also involved nudity?”

“Because it did,” Luke grinned. “You know, sometimes, it amazes me to see how well you know me.”

“That’s what happens when you live with someone for so many years.”

“Calum, come and take me. I’m naked and all yours.”

“What? Fuck off. I gotta go. Michael’s looking at me weird. Talk to you later.”

Luke laughed as he tossed the phone aside. He had a wet dream about Calum. He laughed even harder at that. Somehow, the situation was hilarious. He took the phone again when he got a message.

_Dude, u ok?_

Luke shook his head as he texted a _‘yeah, I’m ok’_ back to Ashton; the older boy had probably heard him from his room next door. Biting his lips, Luke trailed his hands to his penis and he gently tugged on it as he let his mind fill itself with thoughts of Calum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this one xx


End file.
